Present methods of locating snipers include attempts at locating sniper positions from the acoustic muzzle blast of weapon discharge and by optically detecting the sniper or the muzzle flash. Often these methods do not work in many cases because they can be easily defeated by concealment.
Fast infrared cameras are presently available which can take images of a rifle bullet during its trajectory. These devices form two-dimensional images and multiple sensors widely spaced are required to generate a 3-D track.
Laser radar devices have been known for several years and are regularly used for determining the range and speed of moving objects such as motor vehicles.
Applicants' employer owns a patent on a wide field optical system U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,348 issued to Spivey, et al on Nov. 28, 1989. This system includes a spherical primary mirror and a lightweight secondary optic which can be moved very rapidly in order to scan a field of regard of about 45.degree. to permit the system to track missiles.
A need exists for a better Projectile Tracking System device and method for locating snipers.